


Complicated Orders

by DetectiveSnickers



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Complicated Order, Gen, Latte - Freeform, Present Day AU, Pumpkin Spice Latte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSnickers/pseuds/DetectiveSnickers
Summary: A coffee shop AU of Endeavour set in the present day. A woman makes a complicated coffee order, and it doesn't make Morse-or anybody for that matter, happy.





	Complicated Orders

**Author's Note:**

> I was just bored so I wrote it.

“Hello, what can I get for you today?” asked the male barista behind the counter whose name tag read Morse.   
“I want a large half-caff scalded almond milk latte with four pumps of vanilla, one pump cinnamon…” the woman talking took a large breath and a feeling of dread rose in Morse’s stomach and his jaw tightened visibly just knowing that she was going to continue with a ridiculous order. Nurse Monica Hicks, a regular at the cafè, who was standing behind the woman, rolled her eyes so much they nearly went all the way into her head.  
“....with an extra half shot sweetened with agave nectar at 160 degrees and room for cream,” the woman continued, then paused.  
“Alright miss, that comes to-” Morse started.  
“I wasn't finished!” the young woman interjected snippily. Joan, the manager’s daughter and also a barista, snickered audibly while sharing an amused glance with Shirley Trewlove, who was wiping tables not far away. Morse shot them both a don’t-you-dare type look and then quickly readjusted his face into a fake polite expression.   
“My apologies, please continue,” Morse said to the woman.   
“I want a pumpkin spice latte-”  
“We don't serve those here,” Morse interjected.  
“I wasn't bloody finished!” the woman yelled, “God, the service around Oxford is garbage!”  
“Then go live somewhere else,” Nurse Hicks said from behind the woman. The nurse had obviously just come off the night shift at Cowley Hospital and was in dire need of a coffee.   
“Excuse me?!” the obnoxious woman turned around to face the nurse.  
“You're a selfish woman who probably slept in, and I'm a nurse who recently got off the night shift at the hospital, other people need coffee too, not just you, so hurry up,” Nurse Hicks snapped. The woman gasped and pulled back her hand.  
“Now, I'm sure that's not necessary-” Morse said shakily.  
“Oh, you're one to talk!” the woman nearly screamed.   
“What is that supposed to mean?” Morse demanded.  
“Break it up!” Trewlove nearly yelled at the woman, “If you do not quit harassing us and other customers, we will call the police, so make your order and leave.” Nurse Hicks smirked when the woman pouted.  
“I'll go somewhere better!” then the woman stomped out angrily. There were a few moments of silence before someone in the restaurant burst out laughing and the rest cheered.  
“Thank god she's gone, right?” Joan said somewhat slyly to Morse. Morse breathed out a stream of air.  
“Yeah,” he said breathlessly.


End file.
